


Hold me tightly.

by PentoPaper23



Series: Sleeping Arrangements [1]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: I was rewatching parts of season 2 and just really wanted for Demelza to just once sneak down and climb into bed with Ross in the middle of the night and then this idea jumped into my head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on a real Poldark kick at the moment, I just have so many ideas bouncing around me head. 
> 
> Sleeping arrangements will be a series of works revolving around Ross and Demelza sleeping....or at times not sleeping *wink wink* It will have a mix of canon and modern universe stories and anything else that I think up. 
> 
> But fear not my readers I am still working on updating The Bed Stained Red. 
> 
> TBSR seems to have taken a turn that I didn't see coming and it has kind of thrown me a bit. Im not quite sure where to take it from where I left off. But fear not it will come to me, and I will have it updated in a few days. 
> 
> But please in the meantime enjoy some fluff. :)

She wasnt sure what possessed her to silently wander down stairs. Maybe it was waking up and reaching out, only to find that he wasnt there or maybe it was that their bedroom had started to smell only like her. His musty man smell that she had long since craved was disappearing, dulling each time she opened the windows to air the room.

She was startled awake by a well known nightmare hanging on her mind. She had been having the same one ever since the trial, and it was starting to play on her mind now during waking hours. It all started with Ross being walked towards the hangman's noose, and she was shouting for him but he only had eyes for Elizabeth. The drums would started beating in the same pace has her aching heart. She would be pushing through the crowd to reach the front in an effort to draw his eyes to her, to make her the last thing that he saw. But it always ended the same, her not reaching the stage fast enough, Ross swinging and her shooting up in bed with a terrified gasp on her lips.

In the past she was able to draw herself to his side and remind herself that he was fine and they were both here in their home safe. But ever since she had banished him the library she had, had to soothe herself. Deep breaths where her normal way of copying and fingering the thin gold band on her ring finger. But tonight was different, there was a storm blowing in that was rattling the windows and setting her nerves on fire.

She had been out of the bed and making her way downstairs before she understood what she was doing. There would be no going back from this, once she was curled in his arms she would forget all the past events that led them to this, she would forget all the images that ran across her mind of him with another woman. But she found that she didn't seem to mind at all when she saw him on the small camp bed by the fire.

Ross was almost asleep, laying in his camp bed that she had banished him to. Dementia's breath caught as she took him in, his was wearing only his breeches and his bare chest was rising and falling in a sleepy pattern. He had one arm tuck under his head as he stared unseeingly into the fire, she knew that it hurt him to sleep down here and that he hated Jeremy seeing it. But she unthinkingly at the time put a bed in there out of spite, she couldn't stomach the thought of him sleeping beside her after he had slept beside Elizabeth. But after a few weeks it had become habit for him to retire to the library and for her to go to bed alone. Both staying awake till the wee early hours tossing and turning.

She slowly inched the door open and cringed when the hinges protested, Ross shot a startled look over his shoulder but calmed when he saw it was her.

"My love?" He questioned looking concerned. She didn't answer him, but slid into the room closing and locking the door behind her. They maintained eye contact as she walked closer only breaking it when the shoulder of her night dress slipped off revealing the upper curve of her breast. Ross's eyes followed it as it slipped down her skin, his eyes not leaving it until she was standing at his elbow. She bit her lip.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

Ross looked at her with confusion for a moment not understanding what events had created this turn around on her part. But he quickly nodded and lifted the corner of the blanket. Demelza slipped in between the blanket and the rough mattress, facing him she wrapped her arms around him, her face finding his naked chest. She shuddered as a cold chill consumed her and breathed him in deeply.

Ross on the other hand was unsure as to where to place his hands, they hovered in mid air unmoving, his mind reeling. It wasn't until Demelza spoke that he moved.

"Hold me" She breathed into his chest and this time it was his turn to shiver as her breath brushed his nipples making them tighten. Wrapping his arms around her he drew her in close burying his face in her hair.

They lay like this for what seemed like all night but in truth was only a few hours. It was the darkest time of night when Ross spoke.

"Why" he whispered.

"I missed you." she answered back after a pause. "I woke up and you weren't there again." She started to cry tears falling onto his chest. His arms wrapped around her tighter.

"Demelza..." He started but she cut him off.

"No it's been months. I should have let you back up there. back up there with me." He breathed looking up at him.

There eyes met and they seemed unable to look away. Ross leaned in slowly moving closer and closer and his hand began to slowly move up to cup her breast. Demelza sighed and bit her lip as his hand made contact. It had been too long she mused, too long has she been drawn as tight as a bow string. Too long had it been since she felt his breath stealing weight on top of her and too long had it been since she had seen that look in his eyes. The look that make her feel wanted and desired. She moved her own hand up to grab his curls drawing his mouth down to hers. Their lips crashed with the pent up frustration of 5 months apart. Tongues battling, teeth biting and breathes gasping.

"I love you" he said, and she stills. Drawing back she looked at him, his eyes were shining with unshed tears, his chest was heaving and his hair was like a halo of dark brown curls.

"I love you too" She replied with a small laugh. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to rest on top of him. Sitting up she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"You need a haircut" She said running her fingers through the dark locks catching her fingers on a few wayward knots, he groaned as she lightly pulled at it. Leaning back down towards his mouth she connected their lips again and it wasn't long before clothes were being thrown on the floor, she raised herself up slightly his hand firmly placed on her hips and sat down taking him deeply into her. They both groaned at the contact and held still for a moment. Ross was the first one to start to move, he raised his hips making her throw her head back and groan. The building pleasure in both of them making their coupling short and rather forceful. Their pace gathered speed as each of them closed in on their end. Demelza let out a long moan her nails digging into his chest and Ross ground his head back into his pillow the mussels in his neck tightening. Demelza fell forward collapsing on his chest, absentmindedly playing with the hair that covered it. THey were both panting the rush of their joint high was still crashing down around them, she was still spasming around him which in turn made him slightly move within her still. It had not lasted as long as some of their other nights, but it seemed like just what they needed. After months and months of no spousal contact it wasn't a shock to either of them that it had not lasted very long.

After a few minutes she rolled off him and curled herself back around him, "Sleep, for I shall need your help in the morning" she said. He grunted in reply and wrapped his arms back around her.

"What for?" He asked contently. She smiled at him.

"I'll need to move my husband back into our room" she said softly. Now it was Ross's turn to smile. He lent down and brushed his lips against hers.

"I would be my pleasure my love".


End file.
